Cable
Cable, born Christopher Charles Summers, is the son of Scott Summers and Madelyne Pryor, a clone of Jean Grey. Not long after he was born, the villain Mister Sinister hoped to turn the boy into a weapon against his enemies. To further this process, Apocalypse used his own Celestial technology to corrupt the boy into becoming one of his most powerful horsemen, which was an irreversible process. Before the process could be complete, Chris was saved and taken home where his condition only got worse as the changes that Apocalypse performed were starting to take hold of him. In order to save him, Chris was sent to the future using technology recovered from Kang the Conqueror, where the technology of that time period could save Chris. There he would be raised as a man out of time in the late 35th century. He returned to the present to stop the ascension of Apocalypse in the future. Biography Planning a Prodigy Nathan Christopher Charles Summers' fate was set in motion by the villains Mister Sinister and Apocalypse, before his parents even met. The Super-Genius Mister Sinister set forth a plan that when his clone of Jean Grey designated Madelyne Pryor would make a union with the Artificial Inhuman Scott Summers, the child born would produce a powerful a genetically superior Homo-Superior. Sinister secretly hoped to use the boy as a weapon against his master, but Apocalypse knew how to keep Sinister in check, and so saw the boy as one of the most potentially powerful horsemen he would ever recruit. Forging a Weapon Eventually, Sinister's plan had come to one of its most critical points as Madelyne would indeed bare Scott Summers child, a son who would be named Nathan Christopher Charles Summers—"Nathan" from an implanted suggestion by Mister Sinister in Madelyne, "Christopher" from Scott's father, and "Charles" from Scott's father-figure. Powers and Abilities Cable is a Mutant, and in addition is a vastly powerful Telepath as well as Telekinetic. As an infant Cable was infected with invasive cellular Celestial technology and, for the majority of his life, had to consciously keep the infection in check so that it did not consume more of his organic flesh. * Telepathy: Ability read minds and project the thoughts of others. ** Telepathic Illusion: Ability to create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. ** Telepathic Cloak: Can mask his presence from being detected by others. Can extend these defenses to others around him as well. Cable's abilities can, at times, go undetected or be counteracted by other more powerful telepaths, depending on their level of skill in using their own psi abilities. ** Mind Link: Ability to develop a mental link with any person, which remains as a connection to that individual. ** Telepathic Camouflage: Ability to mask himself and other peoples' presence from those around him. Can telepathically disguise himself, making his appearance to those around his quite different (changing the appearance of clothing, as well as more involved disguising). ** Mind Control: Ability to control the minds and even voluntary and involuntary bodily functions of sentient beings (such as other humans). ** Mind Trap: Ability to take another person's mind from their body and effectively trapping that mind within his own. ** Mind Possession: Ability to possess the mind of another, and use that beings body as your own. ** Mind Alteration: Ability to alter the minds of others by force of will. ** Mental Amnesia: Ability to cause loss of particular memories and amnesia in another person or even in a group of people. ** Precognition: The ability to foresee events before they've even come to pass. ** Psionic Shield: Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of himself and of others minds. Cable has proven very difficulty to psychically assail, as he is very well skilled in shielding his own mind from mental-attacks (such as attempts to read, control or harm his own mind), and has been sufficient to protect himself from other psychics. ** Psionic Blasts: Can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind, so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and can even kill an adversary. ** Astral Projection: Ability to astral travel and communicate with others astrally through his own will or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. In the Astral Plane, he can use his powers to create "ectoplasmic" objects. Cable has a mastery of astral projection, and is able to remain on his own plane of existence or to traverse into any of the so-called "Astral Planes". ** Mental Detection: Can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a large, but as yet undefined radius of himself, by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. At his peak, Nathan is strong enough to sense a stray thought a continent away. * Telekinesis: Cable possesses high-level telekinesis enabling him to manipulate matter with the energy of his thoughts. Capable of very fine control over objects, including himself. On larger levels, Cable can levitate great weights, but his upper limit has remained undisclosed. ** Intuitive Aptitude: Can disassemble complex devices explosively (separating every last component, such as screws, nuts, circuit boards, etc.) and, just as quickly, easily assemble complex devices. This also has enabled him to even attain awareness and control over objects as small as individual electrons in an atom. ** Matter Alteration: Ability to alter molecular and atomic structures, in his own techno-organic components (though this may be a function of telekinesis, as opposed to a discreet superhuman power), and the ability to alter molecular valences. ** Psionic Spikes: Ability to create destructive psionic spikes that destroy the physical objects that the spikes come into contact with. ** Force-fields: Ability to create protective force shields that could deflect even the most powerful of attacks (even filter bacteria from the air). The upper limits of this ability remain unknown, but it is believed that he could probably protect himself from harm at the ground zero detonation of a 1 kiloton nuclear warhead (4.18 terajoules of energy from the heat, concussion and radiation effects). Cable has also displayed such control over the fields as to shape them precisely, even to conform very closely to his body’s form. There does not appear to be any correlation between field strength and the thickness of the telekinetic fields. ** Concussive Blasts: Can project telekinetic energies as powerful blast beams directed from his brain that could apparently affect matter with concussive force. ** Telekinetic Flight: By levitating himself, he can "fly" for very long distances and at varying speeds. * Time Travel: Been hinted to have the psionic power to displace himself and others at almost any specific point in the time-stream and then reemerging in the physical world from as much as a few minutes to years by generating chronal energies. Could apparently travel in astral form as well. Cable used the ability once with assistance and may no longer be capable of doing so. * Techno-Organics: Much of Cable’s body has been infiltrated and altered by the techno-organic virus, which has taken the form of cybernetics and bionics, meaning he is a cyborg. The primary infection resides in Cable’s left side. As a consequence of his telekinetic guidance and his ability to control his own physical substance, Cable’s entire body has been heavily fortified, down to the cellular level, rendering superhuman strength to an unknown degree, as well as a superhuman level of resistance to physical harm. While he was injured in combat with the Hulk, the injuries were not nearly as severe as they should have been, especially in light of the fact that he was suffering from the effects of his techno-organic virus getting out of control. His entire skeletal structure has been replaced by porous, marrow-filled organic metalloid bone replacements that do not interfere with the creation of erythrocytes (red blood cells). His entire CNS (Central Nervous System) has been augmented by chemical changes down to the atomic level and by bio-computer enhancement, rendering his reaction time far above what is possible for a human being. While initially purged of his T.O infection which crippled his mutant abilities, he has recently been remade into a fully Techno-Organic being once again. * Superhuman Endurance: Cable possesses superhuman physical endurance, just as he does superhuman levels of mental endurance. He is capable of exerting himself at peak levels (fighting full-out, sprinting, etc.) for several hours, before fatigue begins to visibly impair his performance. He is also capable of going extended periods of time without sleep, being fully capable of fully resting with not much over an hour of sleep. However, whenever both possible and feasible, Cable still chooses to sleep for hours at a time (approximately 6 – 8), in order to dream. This high endurance has had other effects on his body, making even his soft tissues extremely durable, and more than up to the task of rendering him virtually immune to conventional firearms and conventional firearm munitions. * Superhuman Speed: In spite of his great size and impressive build, Cable is literally fast enough to evade high-powered bullets in-flight (after they have been fired), and even has the ability to visually track rounds after they have been fired (though they are not easy to see, except through his cybernetic eye). This great speed is also visible in superhuman levels of dexterity and agility, including manual and pedal dexterity. * Superhuman Agility * Superhuman Dexterity * Cybernetic Eye: This eye permits Cable to see deep into the EM (Electro-Magnetic) spectrum, and far deeper than any known 20th – 21st century technologies are capable of. It is also possible that through this eye, Cable is able to see the deployment of psionic energies, as well as the less exotic spectra of electromagnetic energies. * Cybernetic Arm: His left arm is completely mechanical, and while Cable is ambidextrous, is his stronger arm, probably capable of allowing him to curl and dead-lift several tons, without assistance from his right arm. His right arm is also cybernetic, but far less so. * Cybernetic Restoration: Through a combination of his telekinetic abilities, and his ability to rearrange the atomic structures of matter (including his own techno-organic matter), Cable is able to rapidly repair any damaged components within his body. However, if there is widespread damage, this may not be possible, as he may be unable to muster the energy to affect these repairs. When he was attacked by Magneto, and virtually every component in the left side of his body was damaged or destroyed, Cable was left unable to repair enough systems to save his own life, and required outside assistance. It is through these abilities that the physical appearance of his cybernetic components has changed, over the passage of time, as well. At times, they have been articulated, smooth artificial limbs, while at others they have been observed to grow razor-sharp blades on command, as well as retract them. Cable is also able to rapidly redesign and improve his cybernetic and bionic components, thus. On-the-spot improvisations has allowed him to create a variety of microcomputers in his totally mechanized left arm that do such things as allow him to physically interface with exterior computers, up-link/download to computers he has hidden across the world and in space, and even permit cellular communications and high-speed, broadband, wireless Internet access. * Belle: A sentient Artificial Intelligence that he can interact with to better access his chrono skimming abilities and interface with A.I. transmissions within the localized airwaves, through it Cable can also synthesize a type of M-Pox suppressant as well as other complex chemical elements with which to repress other virulent concoctions. Abilities * Master Combatant: Cable was a highly accomplished warrior and battle strategist, highly adept in many forms of hand-to-hand combat and in the use of a variety of weaponry from both the modern era and the late 37th-early 39th century. Equipment * Belle: An advanced Artificial Intelligence garnered from the future. Weapons Cable normally carries high-powered plasma rifles, explosives, and a pair of knives as his weapons of choice. * Captain America's Shield: In the late 37th-early 39th century, Nathan manages to obtain Captain America's Shield, which he then bore into many battles and used as a rallying point against Apocalypse. * Psimitar: Since his earliest years Cable has always made use of the psychic focusing lance which combines both his normally hampered telekinetic and telepathic capabilities to create potent force blasts. Category:Heroes Category:Cyborgs Category:Avengers Members Category:Mercenaries Category:Soldiers Category:HYDRA Experiments Category:X-Men Category:Mutants Category:Time Travelers Category:Interdimensional Travelers